Pete's Second Chance
The following scene takes place just after the Pride Lands campaign of "Kingdom Hearts II - An Empire of Dreams", but just before the Toontown campaign. Script (In the dark tower of Villains Vale, the crystal laden spaceship of General Grievous perched just above, the mood has become quite tense as the entire Hellfire Organization, or rather, what remains after Taran's slow elimination of their ranks has gathered to bear witness to their dark queen's commands. Maleficent faces away from the subjects of her ire: Pete, Zeke, and the four Spectre Sisters, her expression is emotionless, but the fury is all too real.) Maleficent: And pray tell, what exactly did you say happen with Lord Taka? Pete: Uh....well...that is to say, uh.... Maleficent: (Pets Diablo, who sneers at the shivering Pete) Because from what my pet has told me, you deliberately sent the Darkhearts to attack our contact the minute he failed to defeat the young prince Simba just because you so desired to see what kind of creature he would devolve into according to how blackened his heart had become. Is that correct...Peter? Pete: Uh....Uh...(meekly) yes. Maleficent: (sharply turns around to face her targets and dramatically points in hatred) You absolutely treacherous idiots! Pete: (Gasps) Maleficent: Did I not command that you were to not target any one of us as transformative vessels for the Darkness?! We need as many of our ranks alive to ensure our eventual return to power! And yet I find you have been going behind my back and plotting to turn us into mindless beasts under your control as if I did not exist?! You truly are the most despicable man I've ever had the displeasure of associating myself with! Pete: Bu-bu-bu-but your rotteness! I couldn't help it! I just really wanted my big powerful Darkhearts to better serve you! After all, them Darkhearts are a lot more loyal than you clowns! (Points at several of the Generals) Any one of you'd backstab her at the first oppertoonity to get yerself in power! Calaveras: Yeah, and let's face it, it doesn't take a genius to know that us getting involved in your plots didn't help any of you get the winning prize, now didn't it? Jafar: How dare you, you spoiled street rat! I should teach you some respect! Berthier: Oh dear! Bicker, bicker, bicker! That's all you ever do, but you never follow through! Ursula: Hoho! Oh, that is rich, coming from you brats! Captain Hook: If you had to deal with what we had to go through just to ensure that our good fellows would be able to accomplish anything at all, you wouldn't be acting so high and mighty about yourselves! Petz: You take that back right now, or I'll- Maleficent: SILENCE!!! (All the audience instantly shuts up) Maleficent: This bickering is pointless! What matters now is that we simply regather our thoughts and plot anew for our eventual uprising. Pete: Right 'den! Guess all is forgivin' and we'll be right on our- Maleficent: That's not what I intended, Peter. Pete: Ulp! Maleficent: While I am willing to give the rest of you a second chance; as of now, I hereby banish you Peter from my ranks! Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes! Leave these chambers at once, or else you will suffer the same fate as what you inflicted on Scar! Pete: But-but...but I... Maleficent: I said GO! (The evil faerie fires a lightning bolt directly at the banished flunky, shocking him comedically, and he up and runs out the door as far as his little stubby legs can carry him) Maleficent:...useless imbecile... Shan-Yu: Good riddance then to an incompetent warrior such as him. If he had been allowed to remain in our ranks, he would have inevitably brought about our downfall at a much faster rate. Hades: Well, I don't know about you, but I think we got bigger fish to fry, eh Mal? Maleficent: Indeed we do. The question now is: what must be done to ensure the Dominion's secession from our alliance? Zeke: Dat's easy, why we-...we....uh...Huh. Ah can't figure anythin' off de top of ma head! Lady Tremaine: (facepalms and sighs heavily) (Meanwhile, Pete continues to run through the hallways, panting and wheezing as he tires himself out before he finally collapses, just barely managing to crawl into one of the open dungeon cells to rest for a little while. He leans against the cell wall and buries his face in his arms in self-pity) Pete: Aw, for cryin' out loud...she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless... Why, when I was startin' out.. Oh...I miss those good ol' days... What I wouldn't give to go back in time... (sniff) What I wouldn't give... (Unbeknownst to Pete, he slowly begins to glow a soft bright purple light, and right in front of him a corresponding white light on the other wall lights up at the same time, before coalescing into the solid form of a cartoonish pair of doors decorated with laughing impish faces and all manner of gag weaponry. Pete stops sniffling and looks up to see the door in front of him) Pete: Huh? (Pete walks closer to the door and opens it. Bright light pours out of it) Pete: Hey! I think that's... (When the light fades, it is revealed to be a gateway to the biggest, tooniest place in the universe: Toontown!) (Toons sing "Smile, Darn Ya Smile") (Pete's smile widens to giddy, childlike proportions as he soaks in the sights of his youth made real. Suddenly, he spots something out of the corner of his eye, and turns to face it. It's a giant glowing crystal ball in the middle of Toontown Square: the twin gem to the Cornerstone of Light!) Pete: Da Cornerstone! I can't believe it! I gotta tell Maleficent 'bout 'dis! (Closes the door and is about to leave when he stops mid-step) Uh oh! Dat's right! I can't go back to her after she just fired me! Why, if she saw my face again, she'd- (Shudders) But I can't let dis opportunity go to waste! I gotta tell her! (rushes out of the jail cell and back to the meeting hall at once) (Time skip: 10 minutes later...) (The villains have all now gathered in the jail cell, looking upon the doorway to Toontown that Pete summoned.) Maleficent: Fascinating. You've managed to create your own personalized corridor to the Toon Capitol simply out of the strength of your own belief? Pete: Yeah, it was the strangest thing, too! Maleficent: Oh, stop gawking! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage... Pete: Uh, okay. Maleficent: Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself. Pete: Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me...! So, what do I do? Maleficent: Patience, my dear... (The faerie peers back into the door, opened ever so slightly so that the inhabitants will not suspect their surveillance.) Maleficent: What have we here? Why, it appears to be another Cornerstone of Light, and it's left completely unguarded! Mmm... Now we have the perfect opportunity to establish our new base of operations---but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care... (She turns to face Pete, Zeke, and the Spectre Sisters) Now listen carefully. Pete, Zeke, Spectre Sisters: Yes, my queen! Maleficent: On the other side of the portal lies the Second Cornerstone of Light, carved from blessed crystal and handed down to the citizens of the Toon Capitol to protect them and their sister world of Disney-Land from the threat of invasion from outside. What overconfident fools they are then to have left it there lying unguarded, with all of its power still contained! Koan: So, what's that got to do with us? Maleficent: If you had been paying attention, you would have realized that as long as both stones remain untouched, their cursed power of light is the very thing that prevents us from taking both worlds as we have done to so many others in the past. Hades: Yeah! I still have saddle burns from the last time I tried sending Darkhearts down there! Pete: Oh. Maleficent: You know then what must be done? Pete: Uh? Maleficent: In Toontown, there is a being there who I chanced upon many ages ago who also desires Toontown's destruction as much as the rest of us do. (She reaches into her robes and pulls out a sheet of paper containing the figure's image, though slightly obscured so that the audience does not see it) You are to find this man and forge an alliance with him to capture the Crystal as soon as possible. If one crystal is somehow tampered with, then the other will be negatively affected, just long enough for our invasion to begin in earnest. And if my sources are correct, Taran and his little friends will be arriving to try and thwart our plans. When they do, you are to track down and capture the young girl who accompanies them as well... Do you understand? Pete: Uh, yeah! Zeke: We gotcha there! Maleficent: Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail us again! Ursula: Of course, knowing you lot, you'll probably just bungle it up anyway! Well, either way, it's your funeral... Hades: In the meantime, we gotta go clean up the mess you made back in the Pride Lands and bring back that royal pain in the patella to the land of the living! Oy, the complaints he's probably makin' back in the Underworld! (The main villains leave the jail cell, leaving Pete and his fellow flunkies alone) Pete: Don't fail her again...let's see... (Pete's ears perk up) Pete: Dat's it! I just gotta frame someone fer tryin' to steal dat Cornerstone and get him arrested while I make off wid it while everybody's lookin' the other way! Then, we'll smash that Cornerstone to smithereens and let our boys in whole hog! (Guffaws wickedly) Petz: Hah! That's a wonderfully wicked plan you just thought up there, Pete! I'm surprised you actually had the brain cells to cook it up! Pete: Hey! Aw, never mind. Tell the boys we're leavin' to Toontown ASAP! (Walks over to the door portal and begins to open it) In the meantime, first 'dings first, I gotta get the old band back together... Category:Script Teases